Fairy devil
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: short summery: Due to Yammy interference Ichigo and Unohana are trap in the garganta leading the to be sent spiraling edolas and after finding out he might not they be able to go home are force to deal with the insane antics of Fairy tail. NO God Like Ichigo! And right now haven't decided on who to put Unohana with yet so that open but it will not be with Ichigo.


Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

The battle of Los noches was coming to an end, In fact the 11th Division captain Kenpachi was lock in the the last bout with Yammy, the cero Espada. However what was not known to the fight crazy lunatic of a captain was that even though Yammy look to be completely focus on their fight he kept sending glances back at Ichigo.

"I won't guide you once you're inside." 12th captain stated as Ichigo and captain Unohana were standing in front of Mayuri's Garganta, he spares them the lengthy explanations and simply stated if they made it to the other side they'll be in the Human world.

"But a warning though, watch your step on your way in, one false move inside the Garganta could cause you two to lose your way in the uncharted space between Hueco Mundo and the Human world and never return."

"Though that could be interesting in and of itself." Mayuri's with a devilish grin, Ichigo seem to be comparing the situation to that time with Urahara. "What?" 12th captain at seeing Ichigo looking at him.

"Nothing, just thinking about the first time Urahara sent Uryū, Chad and himself into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime". Ichigo said causing Mayuri to tilt his head in confusion.

"You must have been Urahara's disciple at one point, huh? you're so similar." he remarked smiling.

"You bastard!" 12th Division captain yell taking great offense to this remark, but before he can do anything Ichigo bids him goodbye and jumps into the Garganta entrance. Unohana, following him at his side, having instructing Isane to take care of the rest. However before Mayuri could make any plans of getting back at him, something... happen.

'BLOOOM!' "KYAHHHH!" The cry of Nemu cause Ichigo and Unohana to stop in their tracks right in the Garganta gate entrance way, looking back their eyes wide at seeing Nemu being knocked down by a giant ball of sand... followed by the crazy laughter of Yammy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That what you assholes get!" those were the last words they heard as the Garganta literally close down on top of them! All that could be heard was Yammy's on going insane laughting as Byakuya Kuchiki and Zaraki Kenpachi look on in horror, even Mayuri Kurotsuchi had a somewhat horrified look on his face, despite him having some sadistic and sociopathic tendencies he wasn't foolish enough to do even half the things he said to the captains but when Yamamoto finds out about this, he'll likely lose his head!

"Zaraki." Mayuri said looking down at the 11th Division captain. "If you don't want to end up in a state that can no longer be considered human, then it best you step back."

Byakuya and Zaraki eyes wide at watching the mad scientist pull out his zanpakto, any other time they would simply have ignored him but with what just happen and what was likely going to happen to him when the captains got back, the two decided to let him have this fight, just this once.

"Bankai!"

* * *

**In between Hueco Mundo and the Garganta.**

'KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Pain. Unimaginable pain Coursed through Ichigo and Unohana as they scream and scream in agony from the energy shards cutting into them in every way possible. Having never felt such pain in their lives, to Unohana Retsu getting caught in the closing of a Garganta, this was possible the worst possible way to die...and she now fully knew it.

She had seen what happen to the remains of those who had been caught before her and knew just from looking at their corpses that they suffer until their last breath, well it wasn't happening to the two of them!

"Kuro- gah! Kuro- saki." Unohana struggle to said, (_God! Just turning is agonizing!_) the 4th captain thought in despair as she finally caught sight of the screaming boy and could see he was suffering just as much as she was, if not more. Despite the agonizing pain she manage to Stretch her arm out, slowing reaching towards the much younger shinigami, after finally reaching his shoulder Unohana clenches her teeth knowing what was to come and quickly grab him and pull the boy next to her.

White hot pain spear through both of them and it was clear Unohana was doing everything she could not to cry out. Ichigo was having no such luck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo scream with his eye shut tight, her grip tighten abd it was felt like someone was pushing down hundreds of three inch needles into his body, even if it cause more pain he still tried to grab her arm to get her to let go.

"Kuro-, Kurosa, Kuro- sa Ichigo!" Unohana finally shouted causing Ichigo to barely open one eye to look up to her. "I -I know- it hurt. K- Kami- I know- it-it hurts- so- much."

"B-But- if-f- we- are- going to- ge-t-t- out- of this- alive, y-you need- to do- as I say." Unohana finally said,_ (Dear lord, I never thought talking could hurt this much or be so long!) _Unohana thought as Ichigo finally open both eyes and slowly crane his neck to look at her, looking down at the boys Unohana knew that the next part need to needed to be as clear as can be. Forcing a down a gulp she momentarily block out all the pain before speaking

"RELEASE YOUR POWER! ALL OF IT!" she shouted." TOGETHER WITH MINE, IT WILL CREATE A BARRIER WE CAN USE TO SMASH OUR WAY OUT!"

Getting a struggling nod from the boy next to her, both of them force themselves to forget about the pain for a moment as their reiatsu shot up relieving them of some of their pain, but energy shards from the Garganta were still pressing down on them.

"MORE KUROSAKI! WE NEED MORE POWER!" Unohana yelled raising her own reiatsu to new highest with Ichigo's following along, slowly the pain went away as their power sored but it was clearly not enough, Ichigo's power was without a doubt twice that of a captain level shinigami but it was still far behind hers and Unohana power alone was not going to get them out of this alive.

"STOP HOLDING BACK KUROSAKI! RELEASE ALL YOUR POWER! EVEN YOUR HOLLOWS!" Unohana yelled causing Ichigo to look up at her with barely contain fear in his eyes.

"I-I-I can-t, I-I- m-mi-ght l-los-e c-c-c-control!" Ichigo barely got out but only received a glare from the Fourth Captain.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! YOU ARE AT LEAST 500 HUNDRED YEAR AWAY FROM BEING ABLE TO KILL ME!" Unohana shouted feeling the Garganta once again cutting into their bodies, it take everything she had not to start scream again.

"RELEASE ALL YOUR POWER! RIGHT NOW!" as soon as she said that once again their power continue to rise again, feeling that he had already reach his max but Unohana's power was still far greater than his own.

(_Damn it! Here goes nothing!_) Ichigo body flash as the white and black mask came over his face giving him a huge jump in power the presser of the Garganta lift for a moment but was quickly slamming back down on them.

"MORE KUROSAKI! WE NEED MORE!" hearing this Ichigo would have curse if he could, his was power was now at the same level as Kenpachi Zaraki a man whose power surpass Ulquiorra three times over but she was still twice his... what the hell.

(_No choice._) Ichigo thought digging deeper, looking for that power, the power that he fear the most, It wasn't like he knew how to pull out the power or even if he could use it at will but Ichigo had to try. However, he fails to notice his hair growing longer, but Unohana didn't as Ichigo's mind went into the dark.******  
**

* * *

******(Inner world.)**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself within his inner world. He noted the large number of clouds in the sky very quickly. Looking around, he observed that he was standing on the side of what seemed to be a skyscraper, yet he was perfectly balanced and stable. The glass of the building was a dark blue color and it was very much opaque, just as the steel of it. As he looked around, he noted several more buildings like the one he stood on, all of them turned on their sides.

"Well at least it normal here... as normal as this can be called, anyway." Ichigo mutter turning around to look for Zangetsu only to jump back at finding someone he didn't want to see ever again.

"You!" Ichigo yell seeing his inner hollow sitting on the edge of a building.

"Long time no see, King." Hichigo said as he shouldered his blade. Ichigo scowled at the figure, he had no time for this, Unohana was wating for him! As he geared up for a fight Ichigo stop realizing something, Hichigo was not attacking, nor was he giving off that crazy laughter of his. In fact he wasn't doing anything.

"What going on, and why aren't you attacking me like always?" Ichigo ask with his sword at the ready incase this was some kind of trap.

"Because he knows there is no point in doing so now." a new voice cut in causing Ichigo to whirled around and find a young man wearing a black cloak, striding towards him resembling a teenage version Zangetsu. Slightly spooked by this, he took a small step back, ready to attack. But the man only continued until he was about two feet away from him. When he spoke again, his voice was low and rich, almost soothing.

"I am not here to harm you." the Zangetsu look alike said calming Ichigo somewhat but was still not sure what was going on.

"Who are you?" It was the only thing Ichigo could think of to say as in the pit of his gut he knew something bad was going to happen. Looking at him for a moment he spoke.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo's eyes wide at his words, his Zanpakuto's Bankai had spirit too!?

"In order for us to meet you must come here in your Bankai state to begin with." Tensa Zangetsu said as if answering an un-ask question but then his eyes lowered.

"We do not have much time left, but I know why you're here." Tensa Zangetsu said causing Ichigo to blink a few times.

"The power that was able to kill even ulquiorra, I will give it to you." walking to him was less than an inch Tensa place the tap of two fingers on his exposed chest, Ichigo turn to look over to Hichigo who had yet to say another word. (_What the hell is going on here_.) Ichigo thought.

"Though it was only once, I'm glad we met." Tensa raise his two finger off Ichigo's chest and place his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, making their foreheads tap one another and he smile sadly... for some reason Ichigo felt like... this was the end.

"Goodbye... Ichigo... we won't... see one another again." then everything went dark

* * *

**Garganta space**

Unohana eyes widen as Ichigo gain long straight hair reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also gain claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin.

In this new form, Unohana notice how different his Hollow mask was, his face was shaped the same it covers Ichigo's entire head but its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes.  
The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" a loud roar rage out as Ichigo reiatsu skyrocket to new heights shocking Unohana for a moment but then had her power quickly following as the two reiatsu clashes and disturbing the fabric of the Garganta space zone, causing cracks in the very fabric itself. Seeing this Unohana knew they were making head way but needed one last strong push, grabbing her sword handle and pulling out all but the tip. She would give that finally push.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH" both scream at the top of there lung releasing all their power at once, cracking up the Garganta so badly it was beginning to look like broken glass. However neither of the two notice the strange energy wrapping around their blades or the cracks over Ichigo's mask.

"It time!" Unohana yelled placing her blade outward in a horizontal way while crying out. "BANKAIIIII!"

* * *

**Edolas**

"We ain't going to lose to this!" Natsu shouted as his hands became engulfed to flames and he pushed harder on the Island that carry a giant lacrima that was really all his friends, the Master and a whole shit load of town people that needed to be save from these greed ass psychos in Edolas! it was all looking hopeless until a huge flash of bright light engulfed the entire island that that could be seen from miles on end, before dying down to and the lacrima was gone.

"That's..." Erza whispered.

"The lacrima has disappeared..." Gray said stunned.

"The Dragon Chain's is as well... W-what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"It has been returned to Earth Land." A new voice spoke shocking most as they all look up to see someone most wecome to their eyes.

"Mystogan!" Erza announced.

"I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help I wouldn't have made it. I give you my thanks." Happy's smiled but from some reason Natsu's eyes were still lock on the sky.

"Hey Mystogan wha-"

"Everything return to the way it was?" Happy asked cutting of Natsu and the blue haired man nodded smiling back.

"Umm Mystogan?" Natsu tryed once more but was ignored.

"That's right. The lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earth Land. Everything is over." Everyone cheered as they realized what Mystogan was saying... everyone but Natsu.

"Hold on a second Mystogan!" Natsu yelled finally getting their attention as everyone turn to the dragon slayer looking up into the sky.

"Oy flame for brains didn't you just hear everyone safe now so stop looking like you've seen a ghost." Gray said from a cross his wat in the sky to Natsu yet he was still sweating for some reason.

"Maybe, but can someone tell me why the HELL that thing is STILL UP THERE!?" Natsu yell pointing up and causing everyone to follow leading to ever lest one of them shock out of their minds to see the Anima gateway still open and crackling with power!

"Wha- What!? Mystogan! What the hell is going on!?" Erza scream to her blue haired friend as his eyes were wide in surprise at this turn of a events.

"I- I don't understand, after the lacrima was turn to Earth land the Anima should have close." Mystogan whispered but then the legion he was on was thrown back as a powerful crackle of energy flash nealy blowing everyone away.

"Mystogan! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? " Gajeel yell as he, Natsu, and Erza landed on the once floating land where the lacrima was hall.

"I don't understand!? With the lacrima gone, that Anima should have Close! It should be close!" Mystogan yell back but then a huge bolt of lighting like power blasted down right behind of Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel and a thunderous flash blinding everyone before the Anime finally close in a instant leaving behind a cloud of dust in front of the three fairy tail mages. As the dust slowly begain to clear the three were surprise to find the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and had a large amount of long black hair that look like it had been tie in a braid. She was wearing some kind of black and white Shihakushō, a obi sash at her waist and hanging off her shoulders was a long sleeve white haori, at any other time she like would have look like a beautiful famale samurai, if not for the fast that she look like she just got done going ten rounds in one furious battle!

"Looks like we made it Kuro-eh Ichigo-san." the woman said panting as the cloud of dust next to her clear to revive she was not alone.

"Yeah luckly us." those words came from what an everyones opinion could only be call a devil, his outfit, was ragged and torn like the lady next to him, his skin was snow white and long strawberry blond orange like hair hang from his head and reach his back, and some kind of marking on his chest and what look like a black hole was tattoo in the center, and his eye had yellow irises, and the whites of those eyes were a pitch black color, the lady seem to blink at his appearance.

"Do you always look like that after your hollow transformation, Ichigo-san?" the lady ask neither of them seem to notice the group of people staring at the two.

"Hollow transformation? Unohana-san I'm not even wearing my mask." Ichigo replied trying to brash his long hair out of his eyes, then froze, (_What the?_) Ichigo thought as he held his hand out in front of him and stared as if it was some kind of creature he had never seen before. Ichigo began to tremble as he got a good look at himself.

"My body! How!-" words could not say just what he was feeling right now.

"Who- Who are you?" A voice call out to them causing the two to finally notice the three mages in frout of them but unpon looking... Ichigo and Unohana facefaulted at but they saw, (_Is that a giant talking cat... with bird wings?_) Ichigo thought, wondering if he had finally lost it, Unohana wasn't far behind (_This wouldn't happen to be the place where __Komamurs-san was born, would it?_) Unohana thought as Lily spoke again.

"To have come from OUT of the Anima, just who- 'huh?' Aaaaahhhhh!" his words were cut off as a beam shot right thown him from below.

"Black cat!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lily!" Mystogan yelled watching him fall as Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel, plus Ichigo and Unohana ran to the edge to see Erza's counter part holding her Spear of the Ten Commandments and the Kingdom's army right behind her.

"There you are Scarlet" Knightwalker shouted. "This is far from over!"

"Knightwalker..." Erza mutter.

"The other Erza!" Natsu gasp.

"How dare you!" Gajeel growled wanting to kill her while Ichigo and Unohana could only look on with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What going on here? Did we land in the middle of some type of war?" Unohana said to herself but got a startle look from Ichigo.

"Hey wait a minute where the hell are we?" Ichigo ask with a troubled look in his eye. "Weren't we suppose to be in Karakura?"

"Yes but we were trap in the sup space of the Garganta entrance gateway." Unohana said, (_And if what I think happen did happen, 'which I fear is most likely the case' than chances are we will never reach Karakura or the soul society ever again._) She thought watching Mystogan have his lagion fly down in front of the woman that had hurt the giant talking cat (_Speaking of which._).

"Ichigo-san you stay here and try to find out what you can, I have something to take care of." Unohana said jumping off the land mass before he could say anything.

"Hey Unohana-San!" Ichigo called after her.

"Wait Erza..." Mystogan said raising a hand for her to stop. "You intend to aim your spear at me, the prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?"

"Prince?" Erza asked as she along with everyone else eyes widen in surprise. Knightwalker gritted her teeth, then was a loud laugh echoed through out both armies.

**"**_Prince you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as my son!_**" **a booming voice called out to everyone.

"That's the voice of the King!" Cocoa told everyone.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked.

"_After seven years of hiding in some far away lands, you really have some nerve skulking back here! I know you have been going around Earth Land sealing off the Anima__!_**"**

(_Sealing off Anima? The thing that talking cat said?_)_..."_ Ichigo thought wondering what that was but with his weapon ready to strike. However now that he look at it, like him the sword had change a lot, While his Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did and was still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's also just now notice his right hand was covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

(_What the hell happen to my sword!?_) Ichigo didn't have long to think about it as the King spoke again.

"_You betrayed your country! You sold out your own Kingdom_!"

"Where is that voice coming from? It sounds as if it is coming from deep underground." Wendy spoke up.

"Hey show yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah!" Happy shouted.

"Your Anima plan was a failure. Continuing to fight would be meaningless... yes?" Myostogan spoke trying to reason with his father.

"_Meaning? The meaning of fighting?_**"** A Light formed on the ground.

"_This is not a fight. It is retaliation against those who defy the king! A one sided extermination!_**" **From the light came out a large egg like object

"Farther, you..." Myostogan sweat at seeing what he was doing.

"_I am not your father. I am the King of Edolas_." and a flash of light the egg take on the forum of an armored, mechanical dragon.

"_That right... If I kill you here, there will be no one to stop the in Anima in Earthland._" Ichigo's eyes lowed as he listen to the two.

"_I can make a giant lacrima and fuse it with the Ekshees, as many times as I wish._" the King bellowed not understanding how dangerous the dark and gold eyes were that had narrowed at him.

"_FUHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A KING!_"

"_THE POWER OF THE KING IS ABSOLUTE!_" everyone gain looks of shock in horror their faces and eyes, even Ichigo golden eyes narrow eyes wide a bit.

"What. The Hell! Is that thing?" He slowly said.

"Dorma Anima..." Mystogan said almost unable to believe how bad things have gotting.

"Dorma Anima... it means 'white dragon' in our world." Mystogan added "Is he talking about an armor-reinforement Dragon!?"

"Dragon..." Natsu said to himself with Happy holding up.

"Now that you mention it, it does look like one." the blue cat said looking at the thing.

"What exactly, is armor-reinforement?" Charle ask looking at Mystogan.

"It's a ridable armored suit that contains a Wizard-canceller, which nullifies all external magic attacks." Coco said clearing things up. "The King is inside there, controlling the doroma-anima."

"_Capture the Eksheed, my soldiers!_" the King order as his army flew forward to all the flying cats.

"Shit! Get away way from here!" Mystogan yell but the cats were alreadying flying off, scary out of there mind.

"Don't let them escape!" Knightwalker order as one of the soldier next to her fire off some kind of cannon hitting two of the cats lacrima, freaking them out even more!

"Get away! We'll be turn into lacrima!" one of the cats cry as the same soldier got ready to fire again- BABOOM -only to get hit with a red blast Shocking Knightwalker and stoping the army in their tracks as they realize some type of demon was now standing in the path to the Eksheed with his fist smoking and givng them a very dark look.

"I... might not know what going on here." Ichigo started.

"But any dumbass can tell that this is some kind of unrising again a ruthless Kingdom." Ichigo said lowing his hand while glaring down at the short haired Erza. "You want these cats? Then just try get pass me!" Ichigo roar!

"Get the hell out of our way!" Erza shouted aiming her Spear of the Ten Commandments at him but her eyes wide at him being gone.

"WHA!?"

"AGHHH!" the cry of a soldier causing everyone to turn to the left to see Ichigo smash a lacrima cannon! to piece, Knightwalker's eyes wide in horror at this.

"Watch out! He's destorying the cannons!" She yell but he was moving to fast and each in every cannon was turn into bit and pieces in the blink of a eye.

"What going on." Gray ask not sure what to think of this new turn of event.

"Yeah, is the really scary looking guy helping us?" Coco ask whisper but then Ichigo stop again in mid air right in front of them, turning to them with an anger look on his face.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get out of here!" Ichigo shouted startling them.

"He right! Now not the time to be just stand around, move." Erza yell and the cats were quick to agree to runing away... however the King was getting piss!

"_How dare you stand againt me!_" the King bellowed having his Dorma Anima take aim at the unknown being, turning to him Ichigo with out thinking pointed two fingers at the dragon meche firing a CEROS at the energy beam over power it, but do to how he had aim his cero Ichigo only hit a small side of the neck and shoulder, blow them away!'

"_HE-HE!? HE DAMAGE MY DORMA ANIMA!_" the King gasp along with everyone else while Ichigo had something else going his mind, (_It happen again! First balo, now Ceros?_) he thought wondering how he even knew how to use them and if it had something to do with his body.

"_HOW!_" a voice called out next to Ichigo as he was over shadow by something far larger.

"_How can you damage my Dorma Anima!?_" the King demand, looking to his right Ichigo was surprise to see the dragon meche had JUMP up right next to him (_That thing can jump?_) he thought before getting smack into the ground below by it's tail.

"_JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_" the King roar out loud as Ichigo got up, kicking himself for losing focus like,- BABOOM - but then his eyes widen at the Dorma getting smash in the neck by a fire blast from above.

"_What!?- NUON!_ -" he gasp at getting hit again in the chest by someone else.

"_Who is that!? Who is attacking the magic immune Dorma Anima!?_" The king yell.

"What happening now?" Ichigo ask himself but just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and look up to see a young little girl had bounce off him into the air while reeling her head back and sucking in the air.

"The Sky Dragons, Howl!" Wendy shouted, shooting out a tornado from her mouth and blowing the King back, Natsu and Gajeel came to Ichigo's sides as Wendy land in front of them.

"Not bad Wendy." Natsu said slaming his fist together.

"No damage wise you three attacks were more effective." Wendy said kneeing down.

"Damn guy how dare he tough my cat." Gajeel growled while Ichigo decided to speak.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out to the fire Dragonslayer.

"Wendy!" Charle stated in shock at seeing her down there.

"Gajeel..." Lucy whispered surprise that even he would join in the battle.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo ask causing Gajeel to turn to the hybrid growling.

"Shut it! it goes with out saying we have a shit load of questions for ya..." he didn't know guy creature but he sure as hell knew he wasn't working for the Kingdom, Gajeel then turn his glare to the Dorma Anima.

"However before we do the Q and A crap let take this asshole down!" Ichigo only look at the three for a moment before giving his respondes.

"Fine." Ichigo replied at last as Natsu turn up to Erza.

"Go protect the cats... we'll come and back you up after we finish here." Natsu told her and she nodded back but Lucy look worry.

"Are you guys okay with only three people?" Lucy ask but Gray was the one who spoke up.

"They'll be fine, the enemy's is a dragon. Only these guys can defeat him, dragon hunting mages." Gray said as the lagion were on began to move away from battle.

"Dragonslayers!" even after hearing this Lucy still wasn't so sure because of one wild card that had been thrown in the mixs.

"Maybe, but what about him?" Lucy ask pointing at the long orange haired man who had somehow join the fight againest the Kingdom.

"That guy... who knows what he's doing here for..." Gray said, he himself confuse about the two that drop out of the Anima as well but thought back to what Ichigo said before.

"But one things clear, it not to help the Kingdom."

* * *

To be continue


End file.
